mi amor, mi obsesión
by maka-chan
Summary: kakasaku Sakura se quedo sola desde la partida de sus compañeros de equipo, hasta kakashi se fue, pero lo que sakura no sabia era que éste siempre la estaba observando y protegiendo a lo lejos.nuevos sentimientos apareceran... kakasaku CAP 5!gomen!O.O
1. inesperado reencuentro

**Hola!!! Bueno, este es mi primer fic!!! Ojala que les guste y me den una oportunidad!!! Decidí hacer un fic de esta parejita, ya que me encanta y especialmente me encanta Kakashi (lo amo!!!). Solo lean y déjenme sus comentarios please!!! **

**Nota: ni kakashi ( que mal), ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie de Naruto me pertenecen, y toda historia que escriba es invento absiolutamnete mío.**

**Comenzamos….**

_**Capítulo 1.: un inesperado reencuentro**_

Era una fría noche, en donde el viento soplaba, helando hasta las almas más cálidas, y las hojas secas y arrugadas caían sin vida desde los árboles, anunciando la llegada de un frío y largo otoño.

Entre las sombras, había una figura masculina, con el rostro enmascarado y el pelo color plata hacia un lado, pensando, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

El portador del sharingan, uno de los ninjas más hábiles y destacados de Konoha, estaba pensando en ELLA. En aquella muchacha pelirosada que había logrado robarle el corazón. Ella, una de las mejores ninja médico de Konoha, alumna de la Hokage, su antigua y muy querida alumna: Sakura Haruno.

No recordaba exactamente cuando se había enamorado de ella., pero lo que sí sabía era que desde que Sakura era pequeña, Kakashi siempre había encontrado algo especial en ella. De hecho, le tenía más aprecio que a sus otros 2 alumnos.

Amaba su mirada, esos ojitos turquesa que lo dejaban embobado cada vez lo miraban, esos labios tan…tan carnosos.¡OH! esos labios, que formaban una encantadora y bellísima sonrisa, esos labios con los que siempre había soñado juntar con los suyos, en un sincero y profundo beso.

Habían pasado ya varios años que el peliplateado había dejado de ser el sensei del equipo 7. Sakura no había visto a Kakashi hace ya 2 largos años. Él se había ido de la aldea para cumplir una peligrosa e importante misión, y claramente volvió antes de lo esperado.

Lo que la pelirosa no sabía era que "su sensei" siempre la estaba mirando durante todo ese tiempo. Cada paso que daba, cada suspiro de Sakura, Kakashi lo notaba. La protegía noche y día, siempre pensaba en ella, como una obsesión.

Comenzaba a hacer frío, y el enmascarado comenzaba a tiritar

-"_Será mejor que me valla a mi departamento"-_ pensó sabiamente el peliplateado-"_pero_ _antes pasaré a visitar a alguien…"-_al pensar esto, se sonrojó levemente. Sin esperar más, salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble, saltando de techo en techo de las casas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Recostada sobre su cama, estaba ella. Sakura ya tenía casi 19 años, y ya no era aquella chiquilla que solía ser: inútil, una carga para el resto y no hacía mas que llorar. Ahora era una excelente kunoichi, con una fuerza mounstrosa, digna alumna de Tsunade.

Todos estos años de entrenamiento se veían claramente reflejados en su cuerpo, cosa que ya muchos habían notado. La ojiverde tenía bastantes pretendientes, pero Sakura los ignoraba. No se sentía feliz, es más, se sentía vacía.

Se había resignado que jamás tendría oportunidad con Sasuke, y tampoco sentía nada por él, sólo aprecio.

Una sustancia cristalina descendió por una rosada mejilla de la pelirosa. Realmente extrañaba a alguien: a ese hombre enmascarado, que siempre llegaba tarde, inventado excusas totalmente ridículas y baratas para justificarse. Extrañaba a ese viejo pervertido, que leía libros para adultos y… que siempre la protegió y se preocupó de ella. Realmente extrañaba a su sensei.

Cuando Sasuke traicionó a Konoha y se fue con Orochimaru, solo se quedo con Naruto y Kakashi. Luego Naruto se fue con Jiraya a entrenar, y Sakura solo se quedo con Kakashi. Durante todo ese tiempo se hichieron intimos amigosy se tomaron mucho cariño…o tal vez era algo más.

Por desgracia, una misión los separó. Kakashi se fue de su vida, y lo más extraño de todo fue que ni siquiera le comentó de la misión y tampoco se despidió. Se sentía realmente herida…siempre la abandonaban.

//flash back//

Aquí está mi informe, hokage-sama- dijo una chica de cabellos rosas.

Perfecto. Todo ha salido de maravilla. Ya te puedes ir- ordeno la rubia satisfecha- tienes el día libre-

Arigatou…etto…Tsunade-sama- Sakura miraba nerviosa al piso, jugando con sus dedos indices tímidamente-¿cuándo volverá kakashi-sensei de su misión. Es que ya han pasado casi 2 añ-pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

¡¡Aaaaaahhh!!, ese vago…volvió hace como 3 mese o tal vez más…- dijo la hokage mirando fijamente a Sakura-queee…¿no lo sabías?-

Pero la chica no pudo articular palabra. Se había quedado con la boca abierta en estado de shock.

//fin Del flash back//

Se sentía extrañada y confundida. Su querido sensei había vuelto a Konoha hace casi 4 meses y no aun no lo había visto.

-"¿Estará enojado?"- pensó la chica, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una fuerte presencia se hacía presente, y está le parecía bastante familiar, demasiado familiar. es más, desde hace tiempo la venía sintiendo.

¡¡- Sal de ahí!!- grito segura la kunoichi, tomando un kunai y poniéndose en posición de ataque.-"ahora si, no escaparás"- pensó decidida. Con un ágil movimiento se abalanzó sobre la ventana, pero sintió un leve tirón en su cintura, mientras una voz masculina le susurraba algo al oído.

¡¡Buuuu…!!-dijo éste al oído.

_**Continuara…**_

¿Quién será esa extraña presencia que asecha a Sakura?

¿Habrá kakashi logrado llegar a su departamento antes de morir de hipotermia?

¿No les molestará a la gente que salten sobre sus techos?

Esta y otras respuesta más en el próximo capítulo¡¡no le so pierdan!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Notas de autora:**

**Bueno, que tal les pareció?? A mi no me gustó del todo este cap. Ya que le faltó acción, pero como es el primero.. bueno es como una presentación….así que desde el próximo capitulo la acción se hará presente!!!Este es mi primer fic, hacia que tampoco podía ser perfecto, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo así que denme una oportunidad!!!! Ok, me despido y dejen sus reviews, que realmente me sirven para continuar mi historia, que de uds depende lo que pase al final(bueno.. en cierta forma porque la decición final la tomo yo, pero nada de malo tiene escuchar opiniones XD)acepto todo tipo de comentarios!!! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!!**


	2. ¿Porqué me dejáste?

**¡hola! Aquí está mi 2º capítulo…ojalá que les guste al igual que el primero…¡¡¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews¡¡Son un amor todas!!**

**Así que comenzaré**

**Nota****: la serie de Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, y todo lo que escriba será invento absolutamente mío**.

Comenzamos….

**En el capítulo anterior:**

**¡¡- Sal de ahí!!- grito segura la kunoichi, tomando un kunai y poniéndose en posición de ataque.-"ahora si, no escaparás"- pensó decidida. Con un ágil movimiento se abalanzó sobre la ventana, pero sintió un leve tirón en su cintura, mientras una voz masculina le susurraba algo al oído.**

**¡¡Buuuu…!!-dijo éste al oído.**

-¡¡¡kyaaaaaaaa!!!-grito asustada la kunoichi. Al ver quién era su agresor, casi se cae de espaldas-Ka-Ka-ka….-no podía gesticular palabras por la impresión-

El hombre la miraba divertido.

-vamos… yo se que puedes decir mi nombre-dijo éste sonriendo con su ojito feliz

-¡Kakashi-sensei¿¡Qué hace aquí!?-Sakura se sentía absolutamente ridícula frente a su sensei actuando se esa manera… creería que aún era una chiquilla-

-mhhh… así que me descubriste-dijo kakashi

-"_wow… así que esta era la presencia… es decir que… ¿¡qué!? Estuvo todos estos casi 4 meses …¿espiándome? __**inner**__¡kya, por kami! no ha cambiado en nada.. está_ _igualito…_ "-aahhh… ¿era usted, sensei?-pregunto la chica haciéndose la inocente-

_-"valla…se ve preciosa…"-_pensó el enmascarado-aja mira tu…no me engañas te conozco bastante bien…aun que- kakashi miraba de arriba abajo a la chica, deteniéndose en "ciertas" partes- has cambiado bastante…-

Al notar ese "atrevimiento", la de cabellos rosados se sonrojó bastante, lo suficiente como para que Kakashi lo notara. Le encantaba verla así. Se formo un pequeño silencio, el cual fue interrumpido de inmediato por Sakura.

-kakashi-sensei…dijo la chica antes de ser interrumpida por Kakashi

-ep…. Primera cosa… yo ya no soy tu sensei… sólo dime kakashi….-dijo sonriendo- habíamos acordado eso..

-ejemm…-carraspeó Sakura- Kakashi…¿Qué hace en mi casa a estas horas de la noche?-preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos del peliplateado, como tratando de ponerlo nervioso…cosa que estaba logrando.

-bue-bueno-tartamudeó Kakashi. Él era maestro de las excusas tontas, así que una chica no lo pondría nervioso tan fácilmente, aun que está vez hablaría con la verdad-mhhh…iba camino a mi departamento, saltándo de techo en techo-explico el peliplateado al ver que Sakura estaba empezando a perder la paciencia-cuando de repente veo un montón de personas persiguiéndome, todos molestos… ¡ah! y te preguntaras porque… bueno la razón fue porque los desperté…-

-porque los depertastes….-Sakura parecía todo..Menos convencida

-¡¡¡si!!!Como me fuí saltando de techo en techo, obviamente los iba a despertar… ¿no te parece?-dijo éste poniendo una mano tras su nuca

-uy…si y justo tenía que venir a parar en mi casa…mire usted… queee coincidencia-"¿_cree que soy tonta?….realmente no ha cambiado en nada_"-Sakura obviamente no le iba a creer

-pues si… es una mera coincidencia. jejeje-rió nervioso. Ya las había fregado…Sakura no le creería su excusa…aun que parte de ella fuese verdad.

-¡MENTIRA!-Gritó Sakura—Kakashi… realmente no ha cambiado en nada desde que se fu….-pero Sakura no terminó la frase. Le entristecía la idea de que todos esos meses no la fue a ver….y más encima,¡la había estado vigilando!, como si no confiase en ella. Su gran sonrisa que tenía hace pocos segundos, desapareció en un instante y una lágrima cayó desde sus ojos, resbalando lentamente por su mejilla.

-"_Inner: detente Sakura, lo estas haciendo de nuevo.-"Lo sé… pero es que no puedo evitarlo… tanto dolor….simplemente no puedo…."-_Sakura tenía un desorden de pensamientos.

Kakashi notó esa lágrima, y el corazón se le comenzó a despedazar, lentamente. Una de las cosas que se prometió fue que jamás le haría daño a "su Sakura" y mataría al que lo hiciera. Era un completo idiota, tantos años sin verla, sin hablarle…y en el primer contacto cercano, la hacía llorar. Él debía ser el rey de los idiotas. Odiaba ver a su flor de cerezo así.

-¿por qué…--Sakura comenzaba a sollozar y Kakashi comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso-¿por qué….por qué hizo eso?...-Sakura estaba a punto de estallar.

Kakashi estaba totalmente en blanco. Realmente no quería decirle.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir Sa-Sakura?-dijo tratando de disimular, penosamente.

-¡Por qué me dejó sola sin ni siquiera despedirse!¿Qué pasó con nuestra amistad?-grito Sakura, tirándose de rodillas al piso, estallando en lágrimas.

-yo…Sakura-realmente no quería decirle la verdad_.-"Sakura si sólo lo supieras. Si tan sólo supieras que lo hice porque te amo. Porque quise alejarme de ti con esa misión para no hacerte daño con mi amor. Y que no pude soportar más tiempo lejos de ti. Lo intenté de veras lo intenté pero no pude. Tuve que volver a verte aun que fuese sólo de lejos. Para cuidarte noche y día porque se que tu no me amas, más que como un amigo. _Lo siento. Lo siento…"-kakashi estaba vuelto loco interiormente.

-Lo siento-repitió, pero esta vez no en sus pensamientos-Lo siento-volvió a repetir, mirando directamente a Sakura que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras lloraba.-Mírame, Sakura-ésta lo miró, directo a los ojos.

De repente Sakura sintió que un calor reconfortante se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pero su corazón aun estaba helado. Kakashi la había abrazado. Era tan cálido, tan reconfortante, tan…

-Sakura, perdóname...-le susurró éste al oído- de veras no quería¿qué te parece si mañana te invito a comer ramen? Así podremos conversar del tema más a fondo...-

Sakura no podía rechazar aquella tentadora oferta.

-Esta bien…-dijo la chica, en voz baja.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo alegremente Kakashi- entonces nos vemos mañana. Dicho esto, beso tiernamente la frente de la ojiverde, y salió por la ventana.

Sakura se quedó volando, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-"_inner¡¡¡kya!!!, así que tenemos una cita…-no es una cita…sólo nos vamos a juntar inner: en una cita…-¡¡que no!! sólo nos juntaremos para charlar y aclarar algunos temas..eso es todo_."-pero algo realmente urgente interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura-

-¡pero por kami¿qué me voy a poner?-dijo Sakura.Tendría un gran problema que resolver-bueno, la noche es joven…¡oh no! son las 3:00 a.m de la madrugada-

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué se pondrá Sakura para su cita (sakura:¡que no es cita!)?**

**¿ Se encontrará Kakashi con la masa de gente molesta que sufrió de insomnio?**

**¿Podrá Kakashi inventar excusas más reales?**

**¿Que pasará en el encuentro entre Sakura y Kakashi?**

**Notas de autora: **

**¡ AL FIN TEREMINE ESTE CAPÍTULO!! Lo iba a hacer un poco más largo, pero pensé que les sería latoso seguir leyendo tanto así que lo dejé hasta ahí… bueno, espero que les halla gustado, porque lo hice con mucho cariño…y de verdad agradezco lo review de todas!!! Fueron muuuyy buena onda.**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo veremos que pasa con Kakashi y Sakura…jajaja me encanta esta pareja… **

**Solo dejen sus opiniones, y sugerencias y también peticiones, ya que depende de ustedes que rumbo toma la historia.. y si pongo mas romance…ustedes saben..(O//O)**

**¡JA NE!**


	3. LA ESPERADA CITA

**¡¡Hola a todos!!!Valla que si me he tardado en actualizar… es que he estado bastante ocupada…con todo eso de los exámenes finales y blablabla. Pero aquí les traigo oro emocionante capitulo… bueno ojala que les guste…y esa vez lo he hecho mas largo XD jajaja para no dejarlas tan colgadas…XD**

**Nota: Ni la serie de Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lamentable…no?), y todo lo que escribo es invento absolutamente mío.**

**Comenzamos….**

**Capítulo anerior:**

**-¡Perfecto!-dijo alegremente Kakashi- entonces nos vemos mañana. Dicho esto, beso tiernamente la frente de la ojiverde, y salió por la ventana.**

**Sakura se quedó volando, sumergida en sus pensamientos.**

**-"**_**inner¡¡¡kya!!!, así que tenemos una cita…-no es una cita…sólo nos vamos a juntar inner: en una cita…-¡¡que no!! sólo nos juntaremos para charlar y aclarar algunos temas..eso es todo**_**."-pero algo realmente urgente interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura-**

**-¡pero por kami¿qué me voy a poner?-dijo Sakura.Tendría un gran problema que resolver-bueno, la noche es joven…¡oh no! son las 3:00 a.m de la madrugada-**

Varias horas habían pasado desde la inesperada visita de Kakashi, pero poco tiempo había transcurrido desde que la pelirosada había logrado cerrar los ojos, no así, logrado conciliar el sueño. Centenares de pensamientos, imágenes de kakashi se le venían repentinamente a la cabeza, especialmente de la visita anterior. Por eso, estaba claramente cansada, pero muy ansiosa y se podría decir que feliz. Al fin había logrado encontrar algo decente que ponerse.

Los primeros rayos del sol, entraban por la ventana abierta de la habitación, calentándola. Una chica yacía en el piso, dormida, y un gran desorden a su alrededor.

¡¡¡¡PIPIPIPIP,PIPIPIPIP!!!!- el despertador comenzó a sonar bochornosamente, sacando completamente a Sakura de sus sueños.

La muchacha abrió los ojos perezosamente se levantó del piso, y apagó el despertador.

valla, son las 8:00 a.m.- dio un gran y largo bostezo, para luego recostarse sobre su cama.-"hoy… es el gran día"-pensó animadamente, sonrió. Luego de un par de minutos de batalla continua contra el sueño y el cansancio, optó por rendirse, quedándose completamente dormida.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Era un día hermoso y comenzaba a hacer bastante calor, con los rayos del sol entrando e iluminando todas las habitaciones de los hogares.

Un hombre con el rostro descubierto, dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, con un librito naranjo en su mano derecha, parecía que sólo hace un par de horas se había quedado dormido.

La abundante luz que entraba por la ventana, chocaba directamente con la cara del peliplateado, obligándolo a despertarse. Entonces, de mala gana abrió su negro ojo, manteniendo el sharingan cerrado.

_-" he aprendido una gran lección esa noche…-_pensó reflexivamente el hombre- _no_ _andaré saltando por los techos de las casas tan arde… o al menos no, por un largo tiempo…" _

De un saltó se paro, miró la hora. Eran las 8:30. Así que decidió vestirse. Tomó un baño, se arropó con su típica ropa, y se encaminó a dar un paseo. Hoy era un gran día.

Kakashi había soñado con Sakura toda la noche, y no podía sacársela de la cabeza…aun que tampoco quería. Pero un problema mucho mayor apareció de pronto en la mente del shinobi…

"_kuso… debo pensar en una buena excusa para justificar mis actos…¡¡o sino tendré que decirle la verdad!!... ¡nooo todo menos eso…!"-_ pensó desesperado, tratando de hallar una respuesta-¡qué le voy a decir!-gritó el ninja agarrándose la cabeza desesperadamente. Mucha gente que pasaba por el lado, se quedo mirando perplejamente a aquel "extraño" hombre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Se acercaba la hora de la junta, y Sakura estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Ya estaba lista…y se veía muy hermosa, pero estaba indecisa.

¿Qué demonios le iba a decir?¿de qué iban a hablar? Tampoco estaba preparada para escuchar la posible dolorosa razón del por qué del abandono…era demasiado para ella.

-"inner_:¿Qué pasó con aquella Sakura que quiso ser distinta a lo que era?...me imagino que no e iras a echar para atrás…eso no lo haría una persona valiente...-si,_ _creo que tienes razón"-_pensó la joven de cabellos rosa.-¡voy a hacerlo!-gritó decidida, y salió de su casa, camino a su destino.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto….

-hola…quiero flores…-dijo el jounin.

-noo… ¿enserio? Me preguntó que otra cosa se podría comprar en una florería…kakashi-dijo sarcásticamente la chica rubia de grandes ojos azules.

-mhp…siempre taaann simpática, ino-contestó molesto kakashi por aquel desagradable comentario.

-gomen, gomen…sólo fue una broma-se disculpó ino-¿y… se puede saber desde cuándo eres tan …romántico?

-cof, cof, cof…-tosió bruscamente-¿y-yo…románico? jajajja…veras…el romance es parte de mi vida…-contestó un tanto nervioso el shinobi.

-¿ah, si? No lo había notado…y... ¿para quién son?-preguntó curiosa la muchacha

-"maldición… ¿por qué tienen que ser tan curiosas las mujeres?-para una amiga, contestó en seco Kakashi, y ahora…si no te importa quiero esas rosas-dijo ya harto de tantas preguntas.

-pero antes…respóndeme la ultima pregunta… ¿quién es esa "amiga"?-ino se paseaba alrededor de kakashi, con el último ramo de rosas en las manos-

-no te importa…¿sabes algo? mejor me voy…antas preguntas me estresan.. Felicidades…acabas de perder un cliente-dijo molesto, y salió de la tienda

-mate, mate…sólo era una broma…toma-dijo suplicante ino, ofreciéndole el ramo-es un regalo por parte de la florería Yamanaka

-no, gracias prefiero comprarlo-dijo ofendido el jounin-gracias de todos modos-kakashi tomó el ramo, y pagó. Luego se fue calmadamente.

-"_descubriré quién es esa "amiga"…ya lo veras, kakashi, ya lo veras_…"-pensó la rubia-muajajajajaja-rió maliciosamente.

-¿ino?..-dijo una voz conocida

-¿¡Sakura!?...jeje hola-dijo nerviosa ino tratando de disimular su risa

-¿esa risa?...-preguntó un tanto asustada

-…no, no es nada-

-ya veo… oye, ino…vengo para pedirte un consejo. Veras…¿recuerdas que te conté que Kakashi se fue sin despedirse de mí?¿y qué tampoco me fue a ver después de haber llegado?-preguntó Sakura

-si…si lo recuerdo-

-pues bueno-continuó la ojiverde-anoche, alrededor de las 2:30 de la madrugada, Kakashi me estaba "espiando" por mi ventana…y lo descubrí porque sentí su presencia…aun que tampoco parecía que trataba de ocultarla…

Ino escuchaba atenta.

-Y bueno, lo descubrí y hablamos bastante rato…y la excusa que me dio por estar tan tarde en mi casa fue bastante tonta.

-mmmhhh…ya veo-dijo la rubia-¿sabes una cosa?...hoy kakashi vino a comprar un ramo de rosas..y deduzco que son para ti. Cuando le pregunté, se notaba bastante nervioso.

-¿enserio?-preguntó Sakura emocionada y confundida a la vez-pero lo que te quería preguntar… es ¿Qué le digo? hace casi 2 años que no hablo con él…y no se qué decirle…antes éramos tan amigos…pero después del incidente..ya nada es lo mismo…es más…me siento menos cómoda con él.

-relájate-trató de tranquilizar la ojiazul-debe existir una buena razón para que lo aya hecho. A demás…ahora van a resolver varios temas pendientes…no te preocupes todo saldrá bien…ahora-continuó ino- te hago una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera…¿te gusta?-

-¿q-que clase de pregunta es esa?-Sakura se había puesto roja-

-una de una amiga…vamos responde…¿si o no?-insistió la Yamanaka

-pues…yo… no lo se-Sakura estaba sumamente confundida

-mmhhh…ya veo bueno como sea, sólo anda y disfruta tu cita-

-¡que no es cita!-dijo Sakura aún más roja

-gomen, gomen, que le pasa a la gente hoy, todos están tan sensibles,bueno te deseo suerte, sayonara!-

Sakura se despidió y se fue a su junta. Estaba retrasada.

Cuando llegó al fin al local, Kakashi no se veía por ningún lado, así que se sentó en la barra. Sakura estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras tomaba un baso con agua cuando…

-buuu…-alguien le susurro al oído

-¡¡Kya!!-Sakura dio tal salto que casi oca el techo con la cabeza-¡¡te he dicho que no hagas eso¿Qué hubieras hecho si me hubiese ahogado..o me hubiese dado un infarto?´-dijo frenética la chica

-Jajajja-rió kakashi-te hubiese hecho respiración artificial…-

Sakura se sonrojó.

-¡pero que dices! cof ,cof-Sakura enfadada-

-jajaja, relájate no es para tanto…-dijo Kakashi tratando de aminorar la situación_-"¡por_ _kami! se ve bellísima…si tan sólo fueras mía..."-_pensó kakashi para sus adentros

Sakura realmente se veía linda, llevaba una polera blanca lo suficientemente apretada para delinear su torso, cintura. Luego llevaba una falda corta, rosada, que combinaba con su cabello, y por último, unas botas negras.

_-"parece que las suposiciones de Ino no eran ciertas…"-_pensó desilusionada la chica-"_no tiene "el ramo de rosas"…y yo que creí que era algo más que una amigo…"_

Se formó un incómodo silencio.

-¿qué se van a servir?-preguntó el encargado

-yo ramen simple, por favor-ordenó Sakura

-y yo… ramen de cerdo, por favor-dijo el peliplateado

-enseguida-dicho eso, el encargado se marchó

-y…dime Sakura ¿cómo te ha ido con tu entrenamiento? Por lo que he escuchado, has mejorado enormemente

-me ha ido bien, Tsunade-sama es bastante exigente, pero me ha ayudado muchísimo-dijo Sakura mirando su tazón de ramen-no sé que hubiese hecho sin ella.

-ya veo…-dijo el peliplateado.

-y…a UD.¿Cómo le ha ido?...quiero decir…todos estos años in verlo..bueno me imagino que ha hecho muchas cosas más interesante fuera de konoha…-dijo sarcásticamente la chica.

Se formó otro incómodo silencio(N/A: vaya, como los detesto)

-Sakura, yo…-Kakashi comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.-"_demonios…sabía que este_ _momento llegaría_"-veras, Tsunade-sama me dio una misión repentinamente, y como estábamos llevando una amistad tan bonita, y no te dije nada ya que no quería…-el hombre se calló por un momento, mirando el piso, luego continuó-…no quería decirte adios, tal vez para siempre-Kakashi tenía una mirada sería pero se veía tristeza en su único ojo visible.

-¿y..p-por que no?-preguntó un tanto confundida.

-pues porque sería doloroso, ya he perdido mucha cosas, y no quería perder nuestra relación…de-de amigos claro…-agregó, para no levantar sospechas-así que si no me despedía, quedaría como un "hasta luego"…¿entiendes?

-aquí tienen-dijo el camarero, sirviendo los tazones de ramen.

-gracias-agradeció la chica de cabello rosado, y comenzó a servirse-ya veo…pero aun tengo una duda…¿porqué no me fue a ver en cuánto llegó? Pasó mucho tiempo, y yo …¡estaba realmente preocupada por ti!! Que…¿te gusta verme preocupada o te gusta verme sufrir?¿es eso?...por favor dime…-dijo Sakura suplicante a la respuesta verdadera.

-no, no es eso…es más odio verte sufrir o preocupada…eso es lo que menos deseo en este mundo..-explico el ojinegro.

-entonces..que..-dijo la chica

-pues..porque…porque-Kakashi no sabía que decir. Sakura lo había pillado Debía inventar algo pronto, o se vería obligado a decirle la verdad.

-porque..-presionó la muchacha.

-porque yo…yo…-se había puesto colorado.

-porque tu…-insistía la pelirosa.

-yo…-Kakashi estaba a punto de "vomitar" la verdad.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Le dirá Kakashi la verdad a Sakura?**_

_**¿Qué le habrá pasado al ramo de rosas que compró Kakashi?**_

_**¿Se podrán comer su tazón de ramen antes de uqe se les enfríe?**_

_**Todas las respuestas Y MUCHO MÁS…en el próximo capítulo!! No se lo pierdan**_…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nota de autora: **

**y..¿que les parecio? Ojala que les aya gustado..y… perdonen el atraso!!! Es que he estado bastante ocupada con el fin de aó, examenes finales y notas y blablabla… realmente estresante…ojala que la espera igual aya valido la pena…ya que lo hice con mucho cariño para aquellos que me leen y me alegran dejando reviews!!! Jajaja muchisimas gracias a todas!!nos vemso en el siguiete capítulo!! XD **

**no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me pueden pedir tambien lo que quieran!! Ustedes pueden cambiar parte de la historia..!!! ja ne!!**


	4. un mal entendido

**Hola!bueno he vuelto con el capitulo!ojala que les guste!Lo he hecho largo..en recompensa de mi graaan ausencia! Que lo disfruten!1**

**Comenzamos:….**

Era un día bastante agradable, a pesar del frío cielo, inspiraba paz. En el aire se podía sentir el suave aroma a hojas secas, propio del comienzo de la estación otoñal. Aun así, no era un día precisamente feliz para una kunoichi. Habían transcurrido un par de horas de la cita, que no termino como ella esperaba…

Se pudo oir un triste suspiro de aquella chica pelirosada.

**/flash back/**

pues yo…tartamudeando el hábil shinobi-"¡_yo te amo, te amo, te_ amooooooo!"-

…-

Es que yo no quería volverte a ver…-dijo secamente sin pensar un segundo mas.

¿Q-que?-la chica se quedó atónita por aquella respuesta_-"¿q-que?..no…__no es posible…"-_pensó tristemente

No-no me malinterpretes, por favor- trataba de dar desesperadamente una explicación por aquella inaceptada respuesta-"_kuso…ahora las he__pregado…"-_me refiero a que…- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un triste voz decepcionada lo corto en seco.

No…no hay nada que malinterpretar…-hizo una pausa antes de continuar-esta todo clarísimo para mi, veo que me he equivocado contigo, Kakashi

Dos cristales cayeron desconsoladamente de 2 perlas turquesa. Dicho esto, se le formo una falsa sonrisa. Dejo el dinero en la mesa, y se fue corriendo dejando sin oportunidad de decir nada mas al pobre copy-ninja

/**fin del flash back/**

¡Te odio!- exclamó con rabia, y dio un fuerte golpe al desafortunado árbol que estaba próximo a ella.

Los pájaros que había en éste, salieron volando rápidamente.

Unos negros y misteriosos ojos miraban entre las profundidades del bosque a aquella solitaria y triste kunoichi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquel día tampoco era el mejor para uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea. Al contrario, era uno de los peores. Ni siquiera tenía animo para leer aquel preciado libro naranja.

Kusoo…-Kakashi estaba recostado sobre su cama-kusoo…-volvió a repetir, sólo que con mas fuerza-"oooh_, mi querida Sakura, te he vuelto a hacer daño, sien que prometí jamás hacerlo. He fallado Soy un asco…un mounstro. Si tan solo supieras la verdad..pero no te puedo decir, sufrirías mas. Nuestra relación es imposible_…"—kusoo…- repitió por tercera vez. Miro sobre su escritorio.

Y ahora…¿ que voy a hacer con estas flores…?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura caminaba despistadamente por las calles de Konoha, en dirección a su casa, cuando de repente chocó con alguien, cayendo al suelo

-auch!...-

-tsk…lo siento-dijo el extraño ayudándola a pararse-¿S-Sakura…Sakura-chan?-

-¿N-Naruto?-dijo la chica sorprendida

-¡wooooooooooooooooowwwwwww! Sakura –chaaan-dijo el hiperactivo joven-¡te ves hermosa!-

-Naruto…tanto tiempo pero…¿Qué haces aquí?-no podía creer la sorpresa-y..estas mas alto que yo_-"valla, ha crecido mucho…"-_

-jejeje. Tu no has cambiado en nada-dijo inocentemente el rubio-¡auch!. Sakura-chan..¿porque me golpeas?-dijo sobándose el chichón de la cabeza

_-"tsss…no has cambiado en nada…_"-emmm…,Naruto…¿te parece si vamos a comer…?-pero no alcanazo a terminar la frase

-¡RAMEEEN! Yo invito.-tomo de la mano a la chica y se fueron a comer el esperado ramen., dejando solo a Jiraya

-"_mmhh…ni me saludo ¿estaré más viejo?"-_pensó desilusionado el peliblanco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El copy-ninja había salido de su casa para despejarse un momento. Estaba demasiado estresado y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¡hey, Kakashi! –llamó una voz- ¡hey, Kakashi!- no hubo respuesta por parte del aludido

-¡Kakashi!-

-¿ah¿que¿que pasa?- dijo dando un salto

-valla que estas distraído…te he llamado 3 veces. No es propio de ti, Kakashi ¿seguro que estas bien?-

-lo siento, gai- He estado muy aproblema- kakashi solo miraba al piso

-¡baaaa¿para que están los amigos? venga, cuéntamelo todo-dijo Gai dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda al peliplateado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el puesto de ichiraku ramen (N/A:creo que se llamaba asi…), 2 personas hablaban animadamente

-¡uf! Has entrenado muy duro, Naruto-

-¡hai !he aprendido y perfeccionado nuevas técnicas-

-que bien, me alegro por ti. Yo también he entrenado muy duro, Tsunade –sama es bastante exigente-

-y dime Sakura-chan…¿Cómo esta Kakashi-sensei?..es que no lo he…Sakura-chan ¿estas bien?-dijo preocupado el rubio al ver que la sonrisa de Sakura desapareció por completo, cambiando a una cara que, mas que seria ,tenia una cara triste y melancólica.

-pues…-se le humedecieron los ojos, Naruto se preocupo aun mas.

-hee…Sakura-chan ¿dije algo malo? perdon si…-

-ieee…no es nada-dijo la pelirosa secándose rápidamente los ojos. Luego entorno una sonrisa-es solo algo que se me metió en el ojo, debe ser el otoño..enserio no es nada-luego hizo una pausa, se paró del asiento-bueno, fue un gusto hablar contigo, Naruto. Ahora tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde. Quiero llegar temprano a casa¡ja ne!-

-¡Sa-Sakura-chaaaan! espera…-"_pero…si tan solo son las 18:10…_ "-ya era muy tarde, Sakura se había marchado. El chico se quedo en el puesto terminando su ramen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-y bien…dime lo que te aproblema- dijo el pelinegro sirviéndose un poco de sake

-pues veras…puede que suene raro pero…-Kakashi estaba indeciso, pero prosiguió-creo que me he enamorado-

-jajaja, pero eso es normal. Todos nos enamoramos, es comple…-

-Gai, es que no entiendes, me he enamorado de alguien equivocado…-dijo secamente un tanto desesperado por el optimismo e inocencia de su amigo

-q-que… no querrás decirme que te has enamorado de…-Gai trago saliva- ¿UN HOMBRE?-Kakashi se atraganto y abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡nooooo, claro que no!es que…¿estas loco? Como se te ocurre pensar algo como eso, es …-Kakashi estaba como loco.

-disculpa..crei que te referias a eso…-

-pero …¿es que acaso te parezco gay?-

-n-no no quise decir eso…-

-mmmhhh.. ya da igual… a lo que voy es que me he enamorado de la MUJER equivocada-volvió a tomar esa expresión seria- me he enamorado de mi alumna, de Sakura Haruno-

-¿NANIIIII?-Gai escupió el sake hacia una pareja que estaba cerca de él-

-oye!...ten mas cuidado-dijeron limpiándose las ropas 

-lo siento…-dijo éste disculpándose-Kakashi…esa chica es alumna tuya…no puedes…-

-espera un momento, ya no es alumna mía, es exalumna…-

-pero la diferencia de edad… no lo se Kakashi-

-es que ese es el problema, nosotros somos grandes amigos, y al darme cuenta de mi error me alejé de ella ,el cual otro gran error, la hice sufrir. Luego me presente después de meses así como si nada en su casa.-

- ¿no te pidió ninguna explicación al respecto?-

-pues si, le dije que no la quería volver a ver, por eso no me despedí de ella y tampoco le informe que estaba en konoha de vuelta-Kakashi se veía cada vez mas triste

-ese fue otro error. Se nota que no sabes nada de amor…-

-que…¿me vas a ayudar o a criticar? por favor no quiero mas problemas-

-¡ja! no te preocupes que yo te ayudo-

-tu…sabes de amor?-dijo sorprendido el ojinegro

-pues claro…estas hablando con el hombre mas popular entre las mujeres…-dijo poniendo su típica pose guay, con el brillo en los dientes

-O.O-Kakashi estaba mas sorprendido aun-em…si tu lo dices…

-que…a que viene ese sarcasmo ¿es que no me crees?-

-¿ecías algo?-"_arigatou…Gai"-_

-grrrr…siempre haces lo mismo! tu Kakashi-venitas pequeñas empezaban a salir en el cuello del hombre-cof,cof,cof….a lo que iba…ahora debes encontrarla y decirle…-

-¿…la verdad? Jajaja, creo que ese sake te ha afectado un poco la cabeza-dijo el portador del sharingan de brazos cruzados-

-mmmh…menudo problema. Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-pues…recuperar su confianza y amistad. Además quiero asegurarme si me quiere, más que como amigo-dicho esto se levanto del asiento-arigatou Gai, me has ayudado bastante, debo ir a buscarla. Ja ne-y se fue en un puf

_-"ahhh, ese kakashi…"-_pero algo interrumpió los pensamientos del pelinegro

-aquí tiene señor, la cuenta: son 100 yens-dijo la camarera

-O.O¿Nani?Kakashi, mi eterno rival…¡te venceré!-dijo el hombre parado sobre la mesa gritando a todo volumen

-eeeh…señor, solo pague la cuenta ¿quiere, son 100 yens-

-T.T-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura acababa de llegar a su casa

-hola madre, ya llegue-

-hola Sakura ¿quieres comer algo?-dijo amablemente su madre

-iee, ya comí, pero gracias. Subiré a mi habitación. Que descanses-la chica subió la escalera cabisbaja.

Al llegar a su habitación, se encontró con una sorpresa

-¿y esto?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"_tsk, Sakura donde estas_….-pensaba Kakashi distraídamente, cuando de pronto…

-¡auch!-se quejó un chic, cayendo al piso.-lo siento…-

-¿Naruto?-

-¡Kakashi-sensei !-exclamo alegremente el rubio, reincorporándose de la anterior caída.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Preguntas:**

**¿Qué será lo que encontró Sakura en su habitación?**

**¿Mejorara la relación entre nuestros protagonistas?**

**¿Por qué Naruto anda chocando con todos?**

**¿Tendrá Gai suficiente dinero para pagar la cuenta?**

**¿Quién será la persona que miraba a Sakura?**

**Todas esas respuestas y mas en el próximo capítulo**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola! Tanto tiempo..verdadd? bueno ojala que les halla gustado un monton este capitulo porque lo hice con mucho cariño a todas ustedes!muchas gracias por los reviews!me alegran muchisimo…bueno.se preguntaran porque me demore tanto en publicar el capitulo.. bueno la razón es que me fui de vacaciones, después me cortaron el internet , y no las aburrire con mi historia asi que bueno eso.tratare de estar lo antes posible publicado el siguiente capitulo,si es que utedes quieren claro**

**Recuerden que me pueden pedir todo lo que quieran. Poximamente ire poniendo mas personajes y aclarare todas las dudas que pudieron quedar. Aun falta mucho de historia**

**Gracias a todas! Jane!**


	5. el obsequio

Hola

**Hola! !uf!****!! hace millobne de años que no actualizo!! De verdad disculpen!!11ojala no me maten!!(enserio..por favor no me maten) es que he tenido infinitos problemas. Como el colegio, las tareas, ya me falta un año para ingresar a la universidad, asiq estoy totalmente atareada… Estoy en cursos y cursos para alimentar mi cerebro(ñamiii), espero me perdonen. Bueno, aquí les traigo el 5 capitulo de mi fic!!espero les guste XD **

**Nota: los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen completamente(no….mentira, yo me robe un pedacito de Kakashi…O/O) a Masashi kishimoto (oh!!como lo maldigo) y este fic es todo invención exclusivamente mía…****muajaja yo tengo el poderrr.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**bla bla bla-(conversando)

-"blablabla"-(pensando)

(N/A: BLABLABLA) notas de la autora…osea yo

(bla,bla,bla…)acotaciones.

**Bueno, comenzamos…**

**Nuevos personajes :**** Tsunomi**

**Kendo**

**Kamotsuki**

En las profundidades del bosque, cuando una amarilla y poderosa luna caia ,y alumbraba a la oscuridad, un ninja estaba parado, esperando a alguien, solo.

Había una neblina netamente peculiar aquella noche, y ni los árboles de los alrededores se podían ver, no se podía distinguir ningún movimiento. Solo se podía oír el silencio de una próxima tormenta, y se sentía pequeñas gotas de agua, anunciando que la lluvia se avecinaba.

De pronto se le acerco otro hombre, ninja tal vez, con algo entre las manos:

-aquí están, kamutsuki-dijo éste entregándole el objeto. El hombre miro el paquete, y luego su contenido. Una sonrisa se le implanto en el rostro.

-bien hecho, kendo-dijo éste felicitando al ninja-¿para cuando estaría?-

-pues para 3 días más, aun que creo que no será tan fácil-Tsunomi parecía un tanto preocupado

-no te preocupes, yo me encargare personalmente de él-y lanzo una temerosa carcajada, y un rayo letal cayo cerca de ellos.

Kendo lo quedo mirando un poco extrañado, alejándose 3 pasos de él.

-cof cof…perdón, suelo descontrolarme a veces…-dijo este un poco avergonzado-em…solo vamonos de aquí-y embozó una temerosa sonrisa.

&

Una chica de cabellos rosados estaba sentada sobre su cama, con "esa" cosa entre sus manos, contemplándola. Luego una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro

"_de quien será esto_?"-pensó la chica-dice en la tarjeta: "para mi querida chica de cabellos rosa, siempre tuyo…"-leyó en voz alta

-Sakura!, con quien estas hablando?-pregunto su madre, desde el primer piso

-em..con nadie! Solo estaba leyendo un papel, solo eso, no te preocupes-dijo la chica-"_las pondré en agua para que no se sequen"-_

Luego puso un bello ramo de rosas rojas en su mesita de noche, dando un suspiro. Realmente eran bonitas

-tsk…como supo que eran mis favoritas…?-pensó extrañada la muchacha, luego se recostó sobre su cama, para pensar un poco de quien seria aquel obsequio tan lindo.

&

-valla kakashi sensei, ha hecho muchas cosas, no esperaba menos de usted…dattebayoo!-dijo alegremente el muchacho sentado al lado de un hombre de cabellos plata.

-arigatou Naruto, veo que has madurado bastante desde la ultima vez que te vi…-dijo el enmascarado provocando un leve sonrojo en el rubio

-jejej eso dicen dattebayoo…He, Kakashi-sensei. debo preguntarle algo…-

-dime Naruto-

-hace poco estaba hablando con Sakura-chan…y estaba muy contenta. Hablamos largo rato, pero le pregunte por usted-Kakashi se sintió un tanto incomodo con la confesión. luego el rubio, sin notar esto, prosiguió- y su rostro cambio de inmediato, y salio corriendo excusandose de que era muy tarde…¿sabe lo que le pasa?...-dijo el rubio esperando una respuesta, pero no hubo señal alguna del enmascarado-he Kakashi-sensei…-Kakashi estaba pálido(N/A: mas de lo que ya es)

-ETTO…n-no se que le pasa…es m-mas… sabes donde esta?-

-se fue a su casa creo porque salio corrie--pero kakashi ya se había ido en un puff-tsk….que ya nadie se despide??-y siguió comiendo su ramen.

&

En la oficina de la gongaime, un hombre entro sin tocar la puerta a la oficina

-tsunade-sama… t--

-¡¡no he dicho que toques la puerta!!-grito despavorezida la mujer, botando toda la pila de papeles que había en esta. A Shizune le corrió una lágrima por la mejilla. Acaba de ordenar esos papeles…y había tardado horas en aquella labor¿que hacia para merecer eso?

-gomenasai, Tsunade-s-sama, pero… tenemos un problema… aquí esta el informe del asunto-Tsunade cambió su semblante furioso y se dispuso a tomar el papel con tan preciada información.

-¡arigatou!-dijo la rubia con euforia tomando el papel, y lo comenzó a leer, esperando una mala noticia. Shizune se reincorporo del suelo, ya que estaba recogiendo los papeles, para prestar atención. Luego de que Tsunade leyó el papel, su expresión de preocupada cambio a espantada

-!!kuso!! Es lo que me suponía… maldito hijo de…-pero no termino la frase-esto es grave, envía a un escuadrón AMBU para que controle la situación y me traigan información del asunto-

-hai, tsunade-sama-dicho esto salio por la puerta el ninja.

-tsk….otra vez con problemas tsunomi?"-pensó la mujer con una leve sonrisa en el rostro…maldito hijo de puta…-Shizune, llama a shikamaru nara , que es urgente, que venga a mi oficina con 4 personas mas, dile que viene su simiente mision

-hai, tsunade-sama-dijo la pelinegra, y salio corriendo para que la rubia no la regañara, con su cerdito tras ella PERO CUANDO CERRO LA PUERTA, APLASTÓ AL CERDO, HACIENDOLO AÑICOS, Y PEDAZOS DEL ANIMAL SALIERON… N/A: jajaj los he engañado!! Muajaja claro que el cerdito no murio, tan mala no soy…)-

&

Una persona se acercó a una puerta con un obsequio, toco la puerta y dejo el presente delante de ésta. Luego salío corriendo

-hey, ¡¡ sakura!! Te ha llegado algo-gritó la madre de la aludida Sakura bajó corriendo las escaleras-toma es para ti-dijo entregándole el paquete

-arigatou gosai mas…-"que…¿¿otro ramo de rosas rojas mas??..."

-mira lo que dice en la tarjeta:-"solo para ti, mi flor de cerezo."-leyó la madre de la chica-valla, valla…-

Sakura se puso roja-ejem….por favor dame eso….-tomo el ramo y se fue corriendo a su pieza, pero tropezo en las escaleras…-auch!! em…no paso nada….-y siguió subiendo

Su madre dio una carcajada-ten cuidado!-"estos chicos…"- luego continuo con su que hacer.

Cuando sakura llego al fin a su pieza, y luego de miles y miles de tropezones y golpes por lo nerviosa que estaba, cerro la puerta y puso el ramo al lado del primero.

-"pero…¿quien será el que me ha mandado estas rozas..?"-la chica sonrió un poco-"creo que estos meses de entrenamiento…..me han servido para algo…¿nee?"-pensó la chica orgullosa mirándose frente a su gran espejo.

&

Un chico con coleta caminaba con otro chico a su lado, iban tranquilamente por la calle conversando en dirección a ichiraku ramen.

-¡¡heeey!!Shikamaru!!-grito deserrada una chica de pelo negro, aqitando sus manos para que la viera, un cerdito corría delate de ella.

-ohayo, Shizune que ocurre te noto media ten—

-t-t-tsuna- dijo la chica tratando de recuperar el aire-tsunade-sama… cof cof.. te necesita e-en su oficina urgente…..c-con 4 personas mas, para su siguiente mision…-dijo la muchacha tomando un poco de aire.

-¡hai! Estaré allá en 5 minutes arigatou, Shizune-dicho esto se fue con chouji corriendo-"tsk… ¿Qué habrá pasado?-

-he… shikamaru…¿ a quien vamos a reunir para que vallamos?-dijo chouji corriendo.

-ahí lo veras…-

&

Ya eran las 8 de la noche cuando Kakashi caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, como zombi por las calles de Konoha, en dirección a ninguna parte, solo donde sus pies y pensamientos lo llevasen, iba pensando en sus cosas.

-"_demo….¿que puedo hacer? Debo detenerlo, o ganarle, no puedo permitir eso…noo, seria terrible. Pero…. Y si…no, no ,no. No puedo hacer eso.. No hago ese tipo de cosas. Pero y si él… debo pensar en lo que es mejor para_ _ella, el perdió antes…a demás el no la merece…"-_un revoltijo de ideas y temores rondaban en la cabeza del apuesto ninja. Cuando de pronto sintió una presencia extraña, y un tanto peligrosa. Agudizo sus sentidos, y luego se dirigió rapidamente hacia el lugar donde éste se encontraba.

&

Una chica rubia iba caminando de lo más tranquila hacia su floreria, cuando de repente ve una sombra salir de ésta. A la chica se le congelaron las articulaciones.

-"!!kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!quién acaba de salir de la tienda yamanaka?...kusooo…debo acercarme sigilosamente…."-penso la chica terriblemte asustada, luego se da la vuelta pero…

-auch!!-y cae al piso

-hee… lo siento, Ino… no te vi-dijo el hombre con la mano tras la nuca "sonriendo" con su ojito feliz(N/A: oo como lo amo…) -tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez-dijo este ayudando a la chica a levantarse

-hee… kakashi-sensei… y-yo fui quien no se fijo-dijo la chica nerviosa parandose del piso, luego repentinamente se acordó de su miedo-¡¡kusoo!!- luego se fue corriendo en direccion a su querida tienda.

Kakashi la siguió para ver lo que pasaba. Ino abrio bruscamente, de par en par las puertas del local, llenadose una gran y desagradable, hasta catastrófica sorpresa…

-¡¡kya!!-ino dio tal grito que todos los vecinos de los alrededores salieron espantados de sus casas, para ver lo que acontecia. Kakashi se quedo pasmado. Luego corrio hacia la chica, para evitar un letal golpe contra el piso. Ino se habia desmayado.

-"kuso… a si que te me has adelantado…"-penso este.

Unos ojos negros miraban de lejos aquella situación, pronto haria su aparicion.

&

Unos ninjas iban corriendo enrte la nebina en el bosque, en direccion a lugares desconocidos.

-vamos bastante bien de acuerdo al plan- dijo el ninja de cabellos azulino.

Este era un hombre delgado, alto, con una piel tan blanca como la nieve. Tenia los ojos grises y afilados, con pintas amarillas y negras. Tenia una cicatriz que lo caracterizaba: una cicatriz con forma de rayo que cruzaba de ñlado a lado, diagonalmente su rostro.(wow, como se hizo eso). Su cabello era asul y caia delicadamente sobre su frente y el reto de su cara. Muchos lo encontraban atractivo, y otros les inspiraba un gran miedo.

- si, pero au no dejo de pensar en…ya perdon no digo nada- dijo asustado kendo después de una mirada sasesinay fúnebre que le habia dedicado kamutsuki. – no te preocupes por el, yo me encargare de matarlo, vere que tan fuerte es en comparación con su padre. Estoy seguro que no le llega ni a los talones, el maldito- dijo con una mirada de ira.

-siii, Tsunami estará muy contento por esta información que le llevamos-

-no me hables de ese imbécil, esto no lo hago por él- se veia realmente molesto.

-p-pe-pero… ¿Qué dices?, el fue quien te acogio cuando eras tan solo un niño-

-pero por culpa de quien?! Vamos contestame..-Kendo solo guardo silencio-eso pense eres igual que todos, un cobarde!-dijo con fuira, golpenado un árbol. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos.

-tsk… perdón!- dijo deseperadamente el muchacho de pelo castaño. Luego Kamotsuki volvio a la normalidad, se calmo.

- solo continuemos, ese idiota nos espera, recuerda que mañana partiremos temprano al pais del sonido, para contactar a orochimaru-dicho esto aumentaron la velocidad y desaparecieron enn la neblina, cada vez mas espesa.

Nunca nadie supo, que un AMBU estaba observando todo desde un arbol.

"debo informarle esto urgente a Tsunade-sama"- y partio rapidamente en direccion a la aldea.

&

tsnunade –sama, ya estan aquí-

hazlos pasar, Shizune- dicho esto pasaron tras la puerta 5 jovenrs ninja

aquí estamos, tsnuade-sama-dijo el lider del equipo

estan listo?-pregunto la rubia. De pornto unAmbu aparecio ferente a ella, en un puf

Tsunade-sama, tengo algo que comunicarle- dijo el AMBU

Tsk… shikamaru salgan un momento-y los 5 salieron, cerrando tras ellos la puerta-¿Qué paso?- pregunto ansiosa la rubia

-es como o suponia, se dirigen a la guarida de orochimaru, Tsunami tiene todo controlado. Y ademas los ataques recientes a las otras aldeas y paises han sido obra de ellos. A demás ese chico ya ha crecido y tiene un chakra increíble…llevan informaron importante de Konoha-dijo casi sin aire.

Kusoooo, asi que esas se las trae. Maldito, pero no se saldrá con la suya-dijo la mujer, moriendose el labio inferior- llama a los chicos de afuera-luego entraron- neji, chuoji, hinata, shikamaru y kiba…a tambien akamuaru…tendran que ir tras estos hombres. Dijo, mostrándole una foto de cada uno.-Les advierto que esta es una mision de rango S, tengan cuidado. Se Hacia la guarida de orochimaru, en el pais del sonido. Tendran que recopilar información de los siguientes planes de estos. Les repito tengan mucho cuidado .pueden retirarse.

¡hai!- dijeron los 5

Y salieron cerrando la puerta.

&

-bien, estan lisos-pregunto shikamaru

-hai,- dijo neji, y todos partieron dejando tras ellos la entrada de konoha.-"_me pregunto, como rayos sabrá la gondaime la ubicaron de la guarida de orochimaru…?-_

-h-hey, n-neji-kun, no te d-distraigas-grito la chica de ojos blancos, avisando a Neji, que estuvo apunto de chocar con un arbol

-hmp, arigatou-

-hey, chicos, debemos tener cuidado…- dicho siguieron su camino, adentrándose en la neblina.

&

-hola, sakura…-dijo una voz. La chica miraba a todas partes, tratando de encontrar a su emisor.

-¿Donde estas?¿quien eres?¿que quieres de mi…-dijo la chica casi con desesperación-kuso, aparece mierda…-

-Tranquilizate, por favor, solo quiero charlar un poco. Me impresiona que hayan pasado tan pocos años, y ya te has olvidado de mi, pues te tendre que recordar-aquel hombre se acerco, pero su rostro no se veía por la oscuridad. Sakura sintio el aliento de éste cerca de su oido. Se entremeció.

-No te asustes, mi Sakura.- la chica sintio un lebe calor en sus labios, y como su agresor iba deslizando sus manos, tocando lo prohibido.

Comenzaron a llover lagrimas desde 2 circulos verdes.Se sentia pésimamente mal.

-ayúdame por favor…ayudame, por favor.Kakashi-continuaban cayendo esas lagrimas cristalina, que de pronto se fueron trasformando en rojas:En sangre.

-Pronto serás mía,Sakura- deposito un ultimo beso en los labios tiritones de la chica, y se marcho, esfumandose como petalos de rosas, rojas. Luego todo se entorno rojo. Estaba frente a una casa. Entro a ésta. Era una casa ajena, una casa que no conocía. De pronto comenzo a caer una cascada se sangre por las escaleras. Horrorizada retrocedio. Pero detrás de ella , al puerta ya no estaba. Sin mas remedio, subio temerosamente las escaleras, manchando de rojo vivo sus sandalias. Al final de las escaleras había solo una puerta. Era una puerta negra, llena de espinas. Abrio de una vez la puerta, y dio un grito.

Despertó casi de golpe,miró hacia todas partes.

_-__"tsk, solo fue un sueño, pero se veía tan rea"l_.- de pronto recordó la imagen que había en esa habitación, y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente- kakashi…-No soportaba la idea de haber visto a su querido maestro, puesto sentado sobre una cama, muerto. Toda la pieza estaba cuvierta de sangre. Luego el unico ojo inexpresivo del cadáver, la miro, fijamente. Un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla espantosa. Y, ¿Quién habia sido aquel hombre que abuso, en parte, de ella.? Le parecia una voz muy conocida, pero que no recordaba. O que tal vez, no quería recordar. De todos modos. Ya no podria seguir dumiendo, en un buen rato mas.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol no se hizo presente como otras veces. Era un dia completamente nublado, pero pequeños rayitos podian entrar en los hogares de los habitantes.

Un despertador sonó., seguido de un fuerte vostezo por parte de la kunoichi. Sakura no habia dormido bien, habia pasado frio, y mas aun por ese extraño sueño. Habia tenido otros, parecidos, pero jamas tan perturvadores como aquel. ¿Se estaria volviendo loca?

La chica dio un largo vostezó, y decidió levantarse, y darse una ducha. Eso la despejaria.

&

Kakashi tampoco habia dormido bien. Lo que acontecío la noche anterior, lo tenia muy pensativo. Eran alrededor de las 9:00 am, y ya estaba levantado, cosa inhabitual en él. Así que decidió dar un paseo en la plaza, y a demás queria ver si tenía suerte y encontrase con Sakura.

-"_oh, sakura no sabes como te extraño, he deseado verte, contarte lo que siento, sentirte, tocarte, besarte…."-_dio un suspiro, y salió de su departamento.

Hoy era su día libre, así que buscaría a Sakura para invitarla a dar un paseo o a tomar un desayuno "especial". Kakashi se sonrojó un poco.

Pasó por afuera de una tienda y leyo "Florería Yamanaka!, estaba cerrada.

Habían personas afuera y a los alrededores, que comentaban cosas.

-es una verdadera lastima lo que ha ocurrido- decia una señora a otra mas gorda.

-valla que si…-y seguian conversando cosas que al peliplateado no le interesaban.

&

Cuando la chica estuvo lista, salio de su casa, Iria a tomar un buen desayuno. Camino al centro del pueblo, se encontró con la florería de su amiga, pero estaba cerrada

-"mmhh, que extraño, Ino suele abrir a esta hora, ja… se debió de haber quedado dormida…"- y siguió su camino. De pronto lo vio. Ahí estaba él. De manos en los bolsillos, mirándola. Se sonrojó y miro hacia el suelo. Luego volvió a mirar a su maestro, pero ya no estaba

-p-pero que?-

-ohayo, Sakura-dijo una voz detrás de ella, muy cerca de su oído. Podía sentir claramente su respiración bajo la mascara, y su aliento detrás de ella. Rápidamente se volteó, quedando frente a frente, peligrosamente cerca, casi rozando sus labios con los suyos, bajo la tela de la mascara del hombre. Quedaron así por unos cuanto segundos, siendo ella la primera en reaccionar.

- ¡¡k-kakashi.-sensei!! ¡¡Por favor no haga eso!!-no podía contener el evidente sonrojo

-perdón, solo quería darte los buenos días, y Dime kakashi, ya no soy tu sensei- esto último lo dijo con mas frialdad-"demo, estuvo tan cerca, Vamos contrólate…"-

- hai, kakashi. jejej.-rió nerviosamente

-¿te parece si te invito a tomar un buen desayuno?- pregunto éste para tranquilizar la situación.-

-esta bien, KAKASHI- ese "kakashi" lo remarco con la voz

- así me gusta-dijo felizmente, "sonriendo" con su típico ojito feliz

Luego se fueron caminando mientras conversaban, alegremente. Se sentía muy cómodos uno con el otro. Caminaron largo rato.

-"creo que este es el momento correcto"…-penso kakashi- Sakura tengo algo que decirte…-dijo éste antes de llegar al destino. Decidió desviarse un poco del camino.-es algo que te quería decir hace bastante tiempo…- tomo tiernamente la mano de la chica, guiándola hasta un arbol cercano, en un parque que nadie supo como llegó ahí.(N/a: curioso¿no?)

-dime, Kakashi…-dijo la chica aparentandocuriosidad , pero en realidad estaba nerviosa, sospechaba algo-"demo…¿ será eso..?Inner: kyaaaa, que sea eso….-

Lentamente kakashi fue acercando su rostro mas y mas al de la muchacha pelirosada. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir fuertemente. Comenzaba a sudar.

-d-dime,k-ka-kashi, que es lo que querías decir--me..-dijo la chica cada vez mas lento, y grave.

Kakashi se detuvo a una distancia muy corta entre sus rostros, una distancia un tanto incómoda para Sakura, tal vez demasiado cercana a decir verdad. Kakashi la consideró prudente. Luego la miró directamente a los ojos, y no dijo nada. Solo la miraba penetrando lentamente sus ojos, con su fulminante mirada. Esto puso mas nerviosa a la pelirosada.

Luego kakashi dijo, rompiendo el largo silencio.

- sakura…-tomo el mentón de la chica y lo acerco aun mas hacia su cara. Pudo notar el sonrojo prominente de ella. Le encantaba verla así. Eso lo animo a continuar. Tomo la otra mano de Sakura y la puso , junto con la de él, sobre su máscara- sakura…-volvió a repetir su nombre. Sakura solo yacía imnotizada….

&

Una presencia se acercaba hacia la oficina de la hokague

-al fin has llegado-dijo con un temple serio, la rubia.

- Tsunade…-sama- dijo el misterioso- tengo información sobre ellos.-dijo el hombre misterioso.

- bien, cuéntame todo- dijo la mujer- siéntate.-dicho esto, el extraño cumplió la orden, y puso sobre el escritorio un sobre café. Aquel sobre contenía valiosa información.

-lo que debe saber acerca de ellos, pues…-

&

¿Quién sera el personaje misterioso que acaba de ingresar a la oficina de la hokague?

¿Le dirá kakashi a Sakura sus sentimientos hacia ella?

¿Quiénes serán estos nuevos personajes? ¿qué planean?

¿Que tiene que ver Orochimaru con esto?

¿Qué paso con la florería de Ino?

¿lograrán completar la misión, Shikamaru y su equipo?

¿Por que nadie se despide de NARUTO?

¿Realmente murió el cerdito TON-TON?(OBVIO QUE NO)?

&

**Nota de la autora:**

**Ohayoooooooooo!! De verad lo siento!!deberas!!ˆ.ˆ…**

**Me he demorado mil infiernos en publicar el siguiente capítulo!!1 es que he estado demasado ocupada. Y para mas remate, me habia enfermado de influenza, asiq tuve que ponerme al dia en las materias del colegio, uf!!fue el caos… me estoy preparando para la universidad. Asiq estuve(y aun lo estoy) deasiado ocupada.. aun q tampoco es una excusa, así que espero que este capitulo lo recompense… ojala. Bueno como han visto, es un capitulo un poco mas largo que los anteriores, y bueno… la historia comienza a fluir, y nuevos personajes aparecerán. Tranquilos si no han entendido, me pueden hacer preguntas, o simplemente, a medida que el fic avance, las dudas Irán despareciendo, lentamente. Sino, estoy a su servicios!!lol… bueno eso, ustedes me pueden pedir lo que desean, me pidieron que sakura y kakashi se fueran de misión juntos, bueno, estoy trabajando en eso. Lamentablemente no he estado muy inspirada, pero no se preocupen, las ideas surgen de repente, nee?**

**Bueno no las aburro mas, y espero que les halla gustado este capitulo. **

**Las espero con las respuestas de las preguntas en el próximo episodio de "mi amor, mi obsesión"!!**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Naoki-san1**

**Thebettersanimes**

**Sei-san**

**Nitsuka**

**-mauret-**

**Kashidan**

**Katsuki-hatake-haruno93**

**Kenka1804**

**Tsuki-airen**

**Ja ne!!**


	6. por fin juntos

**¡Oh dios mío!¡****esto es el Apocalipsis!! L fin he vuelto a viviiir! Perdón por tantos meses sin actualizar jejeje ustedes no se lo merecen jejje perdón de verdad T.T**

**He estado ocupadisima con todo el estudio, y no habia andado viva de inspiración**

**Me puse a leer todo slos fics que tenia votados, y pues este fue el ganador para seguir completandolo!!!!wiiii!!! amo a kakashi XD**

**Bueno aquí esta este magnifico capitulo con amor.**

**Esta es pura improvisación del momento, pero con un final ya destinado XD**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Una presencia bastante perturbadora se acercaba hacia la oficina de la hokague. Ésta abrió sin tocar a puerta. Esto molesto muy poco a la rubia, él era así.

-al fin has llegado-dijo con un temple serio, la rubia.

- Tsunade…-sama- dijo el misterioso. No solía llamar por diminutivos a sus líderes, ya que nadie era uno para él, pero en esta ocasión tendría que hacerlo, por su propio bien- tengo información sobre ellos-continuo aquel ente.

- bien, cuéntame todo- dijo la mujer. Por lo menos habría obrado bien al traer aquel individuo a su aldea, aun que no se lo merecía. Le daría información- siéntate.-dicho esto, el extraño cumplió la orden, y puso sobre el escritorio un sobre café. Aquel sobre contenía valiosa información.

La rubia no se movió ni un poco. Espero que el extraño abriera el sobre, y continuara.

Ele ambiente se puso tenso, hasta que el hombre atinó.

-em, bueno, lo que debe saber acerca de ellos, es pues…-

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

El rubor era evidente en las mejillas de la chica, esperando aquello que tanto ansiaba.

-"_es ahora o nunca, hazlo…"-_y sin pensar mas dio un ligero roce con sus labios a los labios de ella, por sobre la máscara. La muchacha lanzó un exquisito suspiro, cerrando automáticamente los ojos. Con su mano aun sobre las de la chica, y éstas, al mismo tiempo sobre su mascara, tiro lentamente de ella, descubriendo al fin su rostro. Era perfecto. Asi sin mas, una blanca piel, una nariz adecuada al tamaño de su rostro, respingada, unos labios finos, pero apetecibles, su piel era tan gélida, pero tan calida a la vez. Los ojos de él la miraron fijamene, haciendo volar su mente y reir a su estomagó. Ella tragó pesadamente saliva.

-eres perfecto…-alcanzó a divulgar en susurro, rozando delicadamente su mano con toda la longitud de su tan conocida y tan desconocida a la vez cicatriz.

Nuevamente, acercaron más sus rostros, pudiendo sentir aun mas la esencia del otro, uniendo al fin ambos labios, en un tierno beso. Fue tan hermoso, que ambos sintieron que estaban en el paraíso, en el cielo, o en el infierno para un sadomasoquista, fue mágico e idílico.

Fue mejor de lo que cada uno se hubiese alguna vez imaginado.

La pelirosada abrió un poco su cavidad bucal, para dar paso así a la exquisita lengua del copy-ninja, encontrándose con la de la chica. Se formo una hermosa danza entre ambas lenguas, teniendo por música el fuerte latir de los corazones y las jadeantes respiraciones de ambos dueños.

El peliplata poso sus manos sobre la cintura de Sakura, y esta a su vez, pasó sus brazos por sobre el cuello de su besador.

Lamentablemente, tuvieron que separarse por la innecesaria falta de aire. Se miraron, y se unieron nuevamente, pero esta vez en un tierno abrazo. Sakura embozo una enorme sonrisa, mientras el sonrojo aun persistía en su rostro.

-kakashi….me ha encantado-kakashi sonrío para si,y tambien a su dulcinea y abrazo aun con mas fuerza al frágil ser entre sus brazos.

-a mi también me ha encantado, Sakura-y dio un beso es su rostro. Inhalo profundamente el perfume que emanaba el cabello rosa de su Sakura. Se sentía tan bien.

_-__"realmente me quiere…es fantástico_"-pensó la de los ojos turquesa, disfrutado el calido abrazo de su nuevo amante.

_-"todo este tiempo, valio la pena…."-_un feliz enmascarado pensaba.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-es que ese tal kamutsuki, y kendo son subordinados de orochimaru, o eso cree el.

-Sin embargo son fieles a tsunami-tsunade hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar aquel horrible nombre, le traía malos recuerdos- han atacado a la mitad de la población del sonido, y han tratado de atacar al de la arena, pero gaara ya ha intersecado sus ataques, y no tuvieron éxito. Sospecho de que atacaran a la aldea de la niebla, y tal vez la de konoha. Hay que estar preparados-dijo finalemte el extraño.

-mmhhh ya veo….-la hokague se quedo pensantiva -_" ¿Qué debo hacer?"-_pensó.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%****%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"_tsk, esto no es el fin kakashi, te juro que esto no quedara así_"-pensó observando a la pareja de tórtolos acarameladamente abrazados. Había visto todo. Apretó los puños con fuerza, y dio un furtivo golpe al suelo. Su puño comenzó a sangrar. Pero el dolor era mas fuerte en su corazón, por lo que ni noto el daño en su nudillo. Aquel dolor amenazaba con sacar un par de lagrimas, pero no. No lloraría, no podía llorar, jamás lo haría. Merecía venganza, y él sabia como vengarse.

Respiro hondo, y desapareció en una nube de humo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

El hombre miraba atento a la siguiente reacción a tsunade, pero de pronto una horrible imagen pasó fugaz por su cabeza, mas bien varias imágenes. Trató de que su expresión no cambiara. Miro otra vez a la rubia, para ver si se había dado cuenta de que algo lo perturbo. Ésta solo seguía pensando

-te puedes ir….-concluyo con desgano-esta atento…- dicho esto el aludido se paró de golpe.

-mhp….-se limito a decir, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-una última cosa….-inquirió la mayor. Él se detuvo pero sin mirarla a la cara-trata de que tu presencia no perturbe a naruto, ni al resto de tus compañeros, en especial a Sakura.- él no dijo nada- entendiste….¿sasuke?-

-mhp…-y salió despedido de la habitación. Esa seria una tarea muy difícil de conseguir.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-Estamos cerca kendo, esta atento….-ordenó el peliazul, aterrizando sobre una rama.

-aii-asintio su compañero detrás de él…Ambos se aproximaban lentamente a su destino.

No sería muy bienvenida su visita.

-_"cada vez estas mas cerca, hatake, cada vez mas. No te salvaras de esta_"-penso el de la cicatriz de rayo. Y rió entre dientes.

-tsk…kamutsuki…-dijo kendo-¿te diste cuenta que orochimaru-sama sospecha algo?-

-mas o menos, hay que ser cuidadosos al respecto-dijo calmado el de ojos grises-no me llaman cauteloso por nada

-¿desde cuando que te llaman asi?-se pregunto extrañado el castaño. El aludido no respondió. No necesitaba hacerlo, con su mirada lo decia todo-etto….gomenasai…-

Siguieron asi su camino, callados.

Darían una gran e inesperada sorpresa.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Una hermosa pareja estaba sentada bajo las sombras de un árbol, descansando la chica en el hombro de su amado.

-kakashi, ¿es posible lo nuestro? Ya sabes, por la edad…-pregunto preocupada una pelirosada mientras miraba a la pareja bajo el árbol, mientras tomaba un rico helado.

-mmhhhh…. ¿Eso importa?-pregunto despreocupado el portador del sharingan, mientras leia su libro querido.

-claro que si me doblas en la edad y… ¿me pones atención?-reclamó Sakura

-¿decías algo?-dijo el Ninja. Pero al ver la furia que se acrecentaba en la muchacha, decidió actuar rápido. Dejo su libro de lado, y la posiciono entre él y la pared-¿te parece que no te pongo atención?-le susurro sensualmente al oído. Pudo sentir el calor bajo de si, Sakura se sonrojaba muy fácil." _Como será tenerla así, bajo mío, entre las sabanas, suspirando, pidiendo por mas, diciendo mi nombre…."_una baba cayo de la boca del Ninja.

-¡hey! ¿En que piensas pervertido?-le pregunto su chica_."¿como se dio cuenta?"_pensó el pelipalata.

Pero al notar un bulto de proporciones poco normales bajo sus pantalones, entendió.

Un aura roja se extendió por todo su rostro, y el calor y vergüenza domino todo su cuerpo.

-etto, yo jeje-pero él era hatake kakashi, no podía mostrarse así frente a Sakura. Decidió tomar riendas del asunto. Acerco su boca al oido de ella

-es que, me preguntaba como sería que me ayudaras a poner en practica el icha-icha- ahora el aura roja se duplico y viajo a la pelirosada. Tanto asi que casi se desmaya.

-kakashi…¿e-es enserio?-dio un largo suspiro ahogado. Kakashi sonrió para sus adentros, él no podía perder. Pero luego él seria quien casi se desmaya.

-porque, podría ayudar…-prosiguió su chica. El enmasacarado abrió de par en par sus ojos. ¿es que acaso había escuchado bien? De un simple juego, ¿habia dicho un si?, vaya que era atrevida. Pero como había dicho antes, él era hatake kakashi. Decidió continuar con aquel peligroso juego.

-de verdad te gustaría ayudarme, porque ando buscando a alguien. Pero creo que no podrías seguir **mi ritmo**-dijo haciendo hincapié es esa última palabra-

-"¿con que no podría seguir su ritmo…"?-pensó entre indignada y juguetona a la vez. Se acerco a él, volteándolo y dejándolo de espaldas a la pared, y se acerco a su boca, sin besarlo por supuesto. Tomo el cuello de su chaqueta y lo jaló hasta ponerlo a su altura-¿tu crees? y por que no mejor…-y se acerco a su oido-..lo compruebas?-

¡¡Oh my god!! El corazón del peliplata latía a mil por segundo, y sentía que en cualquier momento algo mas que su corazón iba a estallar. Tragó saliva, y noto que tenia el rostro hirviendo, y no precisamente de vergüenza. En ese momento le quedaban dos opciones: o seguir o continuar. Y vaya que deseaba la segunda, pero algo le impedía seguir, y con su último autocontrol logró salirse entre la pared y Sakura, para darle finalmente la espalda.

-etto, l-las audiencias estan cerradas, tal vez otro día, ¿s-sabes?- La pelirosa se sorprendió, pero se alivió a la vez, ya que aun no quería llegar tan allá.

¿Pero que le pasaba? Él era el famoso copy-Ninja, había pasado terribles momentos en su vida, habia matado a millones de hombres, había sido jefe ambu, era hijo del colmillo blanco, ¿y por una simple insinuación de una mujer se ponía en esas condiciones? Pero, resulta que no era cualquier mujer: era su amada Ninja, su Sakura, a la cual no quería hacer daño. Y aun que tal vez ella ya no fuera virgen, por ser alumna de tsunade y kunoichi, no quería ir tan rápido con ella. La consideraba mas que eso, mas que un simple objeto sexual. El no la veía como a las otras miles de mujeres con las que habia estado. A demás, si algo había aprendido al leer icha-ciha, era que debia ser respetuoso y caballero, y que en una relación debe haber mas que sexo. Esta bien, no lo aprendió del icha-icha, pero era algo que la vida le había enseñado, y no quería desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de amar y ser amado, por una simple provocación. A veces se creía un genio, pero ahora no estaba seguro de ser un genio, o un tonto.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Un chico saltaba de techo en techo, en dirección a un lugar abandonado, hace bastantes años: el lugar de residencia de los Uchiha.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, y clan entero, de la desaparición de su odiado hermano mayor Itachi, después de irse con orochimaru, ese lugar habia sido completamente deshabitado. Es mas , nadie se atrevía entrar a quel lugar, unos por respeto, otros por desagrado y asco y otros por miedo, diciendo que aquel lugar estaba lleno de las lamas uchihas, merodeando en aquel sector, asesinando a aquel individuo que se atreviera invadir su territorio.

Cuando el pelinegro llegó a aquel lugar, millones de recuerdos invadieron su mente. Lanzó un suspiro, y se encamino a su antigua casa.

Estaba todo igual desde que se fue, exceptuando el inminete demacramiento por tantos años sin arreglo n limpieza. Al llegar a su casa, miró hacia el frente en donde un grieta sobre el símbolo uchiha yacia con el recuerdo que su hermano dejó, antes de que ocurriera la fatal masacre.

Abrió la puerta de su casa. El olor a muerto y polvo aun se podia sentir, o eso creyó el uchiha menor.

Subió las escaleras y se adentró a su habitación. Trató de dormir u n poco, mas no tuvo éxito, polo que bajo al patio. Observo un montón de flores nuevas y regadas. Después de lo que vió, ya no podría seguir observándolas, por lo que concluyo que debería quemarlas.

Con un rápido movimiento de manos, una bola de fuego salio de sus pulmones, extendiéndose por todo el patio, junto con las flores, quemándose, y dejando ver una nube de humo, repleta de furio, dolor y pena.

-me las vas a pagar….-sentenció al aire.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Demonios esta neblina no desaparece…-dijo un muchacho de cejas muy pobladas.

-tsk, seras idiota, estamos llegando a la aldea de la niebla….—dijo un tanto molesto un chico con un de aspecto salvaje. El aludido no respondió.

-se quieren callar….-dijo shikamaru-repito, debemos andar con cautela

-neji-kun, ¿que ves?-pregunto una chica de ojos perla a su primo.

-es increible, ni aun con mis ojos puedo ver a traves de esta niebla tan espesa, kiba ahora depende de ti y tu olfato…-

-estamos perdidos o que, tengo hambre…-

Todos miraron molestos al muchacho de los huesos anchos. No dijeron nada. Nadie queria admitir que estaban perdidos. Jamás se habia visto envueltos en aquella situación.

-Algo me dice que no estamos realmente en la aldea de la niebla…-dijo lee, preocupado-he venido aquí antes, sin embargo la niebla nunca ha sido tan densa-

-y-y si es un jutsu para distraernos…-

-pero si no veo despojos de jutsu ni chakra ni nada en la niebla….-dijo alterado neji

-tal vez, sea una técnica fuera de lo común…que problemático son estos tíos…-dijo el de coleta, sobándose las sienes. ¿Cómo podía pasarle a ellos,y justo en un momento tan importantes? Debían actuar rápido.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

El cielo se iba oscureciendo, despidiéndose el sol, apareciendo una aura blanca alumbrando la noche, junto a pequeñas perlitas destellantes en el cielo.

-es curioso que cuando te conocí eras una pequeña niña tan tierna, y ahora eres toda una mujer- suspiró el Ninja- me estoy poniendo viejo. La pelirosa lanzó una carcajada.

-si lo ves de ese modo tienes razón-dijo Sakura-pero, amo a los viejos entonces jajjajja-y besó en los labios al peliplata por sobre la mascara

Éste la brazó, recostandose ambos en el pasto, para admirar las hermosas constelaciones del cielo.

-oye kakashi, te quería dar las gracias por las flore, eran hermosas

-flores? Que flores?-

-como que que flores? No te hagas el desentendido. Admite que ere todo un romántico-

-lo siento Sakura, pero no te he envido ningunas flores…-dijo preocupado y extrañado a la vez

-pero si Ino me dijo que habías ido a comprar a su florería….-

-yo no…- "pero si no eran para ti…"

-entonces quien…?

-sakura no bromees de esa forma conmigo…- advirtió severo. Esto era grave, alguien que no fue él estaba coqueteando y tratando de seducir a su novia.

-pero kakashi…-

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

En la tumba de obito yacían unas hermosas rosas rojas, dejadas el dia anterior.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-que buen ramen dattebayoo!!!!-exclamó el hiperactivo rubio de ojos azules, mientras sobaba su acrecentado estomago. Se levantó de su mesa- bien, es hora de dormir-y se sentó sobre su cama, quedandose profundamente dormido.

Una presencia no tan extraña observaba detenidamente a auqel niño durmiente, mientras vivas imágenes merodeaban en su cabeza

-naruto….-

_____________________________________ _______________________

**Kya!!!! Que les parecio?**

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado XD a mi me agrad´bastante, aun que hay cosas que aun no se aclaraaan!!!**

**La historia se me esta llendo de las manos….hay cosas que no planeaba!! Pero cmo veran, los personajes son los que hacen y deshacen la historia, yo solo narro jajajja**

**Espero sus dudas con respecto a muchas cosas porque cmo dije hay cosas que no estan clara, y si no entienden pues consultenme!!! Muajajaj**

**Espero sus reviews cn mucho entusiamos y cariño!!!**

**Ah otra cosa, espero terminar pornto este fic, ya que dentro de un mes mas me desaparecere tal vez por un año, ya que me voy de intercambio a eeuu, asi que este sera cmo mi ultimo fic (puchero!!), en mucho tiempo, o tambien puede que escriba alla , aun q no creo. Bueno las quiero!!!**

**Cuidense y disfruten de la buena lecturaa!!**

**Jane!!!**


End file.
